Full Moon
by Allicat
Summary: Merlock goes out to have some fun, but an unexpected visitor awaits him.


A Full Moon  
by Allicat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Merlock, but I wish I did. This fic uses a character whose fic I'll be writing soon, but I wanted to get this story out today. So, Merlock may not be mine, but she is.   
Anyway, on with the fic.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Merlock was staring out the window. Watching the full, round moon, he felt something in him stir. Something he hadn't felt for a long time.  
"Merlock, what are you doing?" Bindi asked, after a few minutes. When Merlock didn't answer, Bindi went to see for herself. She stared out the window for a moment, then turned to him. "What's so great about the moon, anyway?" She was trying to get him to say something, anything, just to make him stop staring so intently. She tried to break his gaze by going in front of his face, but she couldn't. The look he had gave her chills.  
After a few more minutes, Merlock left the window and got his cape. He headed for the door.  
"Merlock, where are you going?" Bindi asked, trailing after him.  
"I'm going to have some 'fun.'" he replied, leaving the house. Bindi like the way he said 'fun.'   
'What could he be up to?' she thought. She didn't know for certain, but she had an idea...  
  
Merlock was in the darkest part of the city. No lights could penetrate the darkness, but Merlock could see almost as easily as if it were day. It was the perfect spot, if you could find someone foolish enough to be out that late at night. Merlock's vampire instincts were at the height of efficency, telling him someone was near. Someone he knew.  
She was walking with only a purse as a companion, her short blond hair half-hiding her face. Merlock swooped in and landed behind the girl. "You shouldn't be out alone at night." he admonished her, his voice taking a darker-than-usual tone.  
The girl was flustered, but remained cool. Not sure what direction to speak in, she merely stayed where she was. "I'm not alone if you're here."  
In the darkness, Merlock smirked. "Rather brave words, my dear." The girl began to search for the speaker, and held out her hands. They eventually led her to Merlock's chest. Drawing close to him, she tried to let her eyes adjust, but could only make out two sparks of light. She strained to see what was causing them, and realized they were the glint of fangs.  
With a shriek, the girl took off. Merlock quickly joined in the chase. He could have caught her easily, but he let her get a little ahead, to make things interesting...  
The girl ran for miles, it seemed. And only when she had reached a more brightly lit area did she stop, gasping for breath. Merlock was soon at her side, and scooped her into his arms. "Maybe now you'll stop running, Ami." he said to her, knowing she was too tired to object. He waited to feel her go limp, as he knew she would.   
Although tired, Ami did not faint or swoon, as Merlock assumed. She blinked tiredly, and seemed dazed, but remained conscious. A bit set back by this turn of events, Merlock decided that all she needed was a little provoking, and pulled his face close to hers, his fangs glistening. "Are you comfortable, my dear?" he asked, feeling her weight shift in his arms.   
That was when Ami struck. Using Merlock's arms as leverage, she pushed herself up until their faces were touching, and kissed him fully on the lips.  
It took Merlock a moment to realize what was happening, and another moment to realize just who was doing it to him.   
*Click* Somewhere above them, a camera went off. Merlock pushed Ami away, and sat down on the street's curb.  
"Alright! Alright! It worked!" Ami crowed, doing a victory dance. She then called up toward a streetlight, "Bindi! Did you get a good shot?"   
"I sure did!" Bindi said, floating down with a camera.  
"Oh, I can't wait to get that developed!" Ami cried, clutching the camera. That was when she noticed Merlock was still on the curb, lost in thought. "Hey! Don't tell me you're upset." she said, sitting next to him.  
Merlock didn't answer at first, as if he hadn't heard, but then he turned to her with a smile. "No, just a little surprised."  
"Mm, that's good." Ami replied, with a yawn. "Well, I'm going home. Goodnight, Merlock. Goodnight, Bindi."  
"C'mon, Merlock, let's go home." Bindi said, pushing him from behind. Merlock stood up, and started to walk home, halfheartedly.  
Ami yawned again, and looked at her watch. "Oh man, it's late! Nearly midnight!" She looked at her watch again, and watched the date change from the 13th to the 14th. "Good thing I can sleep in on Saturdays..." she murmured, and went home.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
So, did you like it? In case it wasn't clear, Merlock was acting strange because it was both Friday the 13th and a full moon. As always, review!  



End file.
